Yuuku
by XxAmy94xX
Summary: Team 7 undertake a supposedly easy mission, when all hell breaks loose. Sakura is no where to be found and the last enemy seen around was none other than Itachi Uchiha
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **No i do not own Naruto!

Okay, hi guys this is my first story if you are going to review please have constructive criticism for me, thanks

XxAmy94xX

**Prologue: Meeting **

"Sakura-chan!"

The world was slowly crawling away from my vision, getting darker and darker each second that passed by.

It was a simple B-ranked mission, escort hisami-san from Fire country to Wind country.

It appears that he is more valued than he lets on, because right now two members of the famous and most feared group of shinobi were doing everything to stop us.

The Akatsuki are a highly dangerous group of rogue ninja out to ruin the World in my opinion, and at this moment ruining my mission!

Team seven, Naruto-kun, sasuke-kun, kakashi-sensei and Hokage-sama's apprentice aka me, were sent to complete this mission successfully like it is expected from such high level ninja.

I am a Jounin for crying out loud!

And here I am, my life slipping away from me all because my team were trying to protect me!

I am sick of watching their backs so I took on the sharingan wielder myself which was obviously the most stupid mistake of my life.

All it took was one look in those eyes and now I'm history.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled from what sounded like was above me. "Sakura-chan, please stay with me; your going to be okay don't move I'll save you, believe it!"

"Shut up, dobe!" Sasuke also yelled somewhere above me, what was going on. "Can't you see she is only unconscious, she will be fine. What does matter at the moment is that we let my bastard brother and his shark mate get away!"

"SHUT UP, TEME!" Naruto was getting pissed off as anyone could tell by his rise in chakra level.

"You are such a cold-hearted basterd, who cares about them at the moment we need to get Sakura to the nearest hospital!"

* * *

"SHUT UP, TEME! You are such a cold-hearted basterd, who cares about them at the moment we need to get Sakura to the nearest hospital!"

From the forest Itachi and Kisame were watching the pathetic team try to sort out their problems. All Itachi needed was for them to lose concentration on the cherry blossem for a second and they could be on their way.

Itachi didn't know why Pein-his leader- wanted her so badly. She didn't look like she was very strong, considering he took her down in the first ten seconds of their fight.

Now was the perfect opportunity, the Copy ninja was too busy trying to break up the fight between the Kyuubi and his little brother for them to notice Itachi and Kisame disappear with a bundle which had distinct pink hair.

* * *

**Okay, okay I know its not very good at the moment but it is definitely going to get better. **

**Why do u think Hisami-san disappeared from the story so quickly?**

**And what do the Akatsuki want Sakura?**

**All will be answered soon. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!**

**please.**

**XxAmy94xX**


	2. Real Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Hi guys, I thought I better get my thoughts down for the next chapter before inspiration leaves me. Hope you aren't disappointed.**

**XxAmy94xX**

Chapter 1: Real Mission

The World was moving underneath me, but it didn't fully register in my mind what was happening because it was apparent that I was only semi-conscious.

There seemed to be a warmth radiating from my right so I snuggled closer and inhaled the musky scent coming from it.

Wait what!?!?

Had I missed something? Now fully conscious my eyes snapped open in an instint and Emerald clashed with red. At first I thought it was Sasuke, but then seeing the black clock with red clouds against my side, the situation dauned on me.

I was captured by the Akatsuki.

Not just any Akatsuki either, but THE Itachi Uchiha!

Replused by my actions to snuggle closer to him, I automatically pushed against his chest to try and get out of his grasp. But he just tightened his hold on me, which I realised hurt a bit, but I was not going to give up easy.

"Let.....GO OF ME!" I yelled in his face. I was disppointed to see that he didn't even flinch at my raised voice, but instead he did let go of me. Which at first surprised me, but then panic set in as I realised I was falling and it was going to hurt when I hit the ground.

After less than a second had gone by I hit the ground hard.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Hn"

"Answer me U-CHI-HA!" I pronounced each syllable with venom, so at least he got the message that he can't just do what he wants with me.

His features darkened ever so slightly, but then his usual blank face showed again.

"Kisame, carry her"

"What! I just said answer me, not give another order! Who do you think you are!" And with that last statement I got up and ran off into the woods as fast as I could go. I knew what I just probably asked for a death sentence but I couldn't care less.

I was not going to be captured by the enemy so easily.

I could feel their chakra signatures gaining on me quickly, so I created a diversion. Doing the correct hand seals, a clone lead took off into another direction leaving me a chance to get away.

After what felt like hours of running, I couldn't continue on anymore so I decided to sit under a giant oak and reserve some of my chakra in case of a fight.

Confident that I had lost them, I allowed myself to doze of slightly since I hadn't slept for about 22 hours and it was starting to wear off on me.

In no time I had drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

After realising the Sakura they were chasing after was a clone, Kisame and himself took off into the other direction hoping it was the right one this time.

Itachi couldn't believe he had been tricked so easy, he is normally able to detect straight away if it's a clone or not. It appears there is more to Sakura than meets the eye. She shouldn't have even waked in the first place!

After what seemed like hours of running, he could feel a calm, dormant chakra straight ahead. What confused is why she let her guard down so quickly, maybe the after affects of the genjutsu he placed on her earlier was taking its toll.

He left Kisame to wait in the woods while he quickly picked up their prisoner with ease, then pressed the pressure point at the back of her neck. This was to prevent her from waking up any time soon.

Not making the same mistakes twice he put chakra bindings on her arms and legs to prevent her from getting anywhere soon.

Then Itachi and Kisame ran back to the Akatsuki headquarters. He himself wanted to get back to rest quickly, because henging as the civilian, Hisami earlier on, using his sharingan on Sakura then running for hours on end was definitely taking its toll on his body.

He knew even Kisame must be feeling it too, considering he henged as the copy ninja from the start.......

* * *

**Okay folks that's it for now but I promise I will update as soon as possible.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Oh and I will explain the henging of Hisami-san and Kakashi-sensei in the next chapter.**

**Thanks a lot, and**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**XxAmy94xX**


End file.
